Mephiles Is Not a Genie
by space-kitten
Summary: Mephiles has had enough of silly fangirls pestering him.


Michelle landed on the sidewalk with a loud smack. "Ouch," she whined, standing up and rubbing her bottom. She looked around and did a little hop of excitement once she realized that she had landed in in the Marble Gardens. The spell had worked! She was in Sonic's world! She looked down at herself and was disappointed to see that she wasn't a furry. She was still a human. _No fair! In fanfics, the OC always gets turned into a hedgehog or echidna or something! Now how am I supposed to get Sonic to like me?_ She gritted her teeth in frustration. She would figure that out later. Now to find Sonic.

She took a few steps forward and realized that she didn't even know where to find him. Well, she would just sit here and wait. In fanfiction, the OC always ran into Sonic within minutes of bamfing into Mobius.

Michelle wandered around the Marble Gardens aimlessly until she was tired and more frustrated than ever. She sat down on the ledge of a large water fountain and rested her head in her hands.

Michelle had been pouting like that for a while when she heard bushes crackling. She lifted her head up, expecting to see Sonic at last. However, it was Mephiles.

"Mephiles!" she squealed. He looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise at finding a human teenage girl in the jungle ruins. She ran over to him excitedly. "Hi! I'm Michelle! I came from the real world!"

"Ah, I see. Another one of you people." He began to walk away, his movements uncoordinated and jerky, as if he was a marionette. He was still not used to his new physical body.

"Another one?" the girl asked.

He stopped and looked back at her. "Yes. There's been an influx of silly human girls popping into Mobius lately, claiming that they've come from a planet named Earth. It's practically an invasion! Why, if I see many more of them..." his voice trailed off. He started to walk away again.

"Mephiles, please don't leave me! I'm lost! I need to find Sonic the hedgehog! Help me!" _I know Mephiles will help me. In fanfiction, he's so nice and helpful, always granting the OC's wishes and stuff!_

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I love Sonic, that's why! And I know he'll love me!"

"Does he even know you?"

"No..."

"Then what makes you think that he would love you?"

"Uh...because...I'm such a nice, understanding person."

Mephiles laughed. "You should be a comedian, Miss, ah, what is your name?"

"Michelle. I'm not trying to be funny!" She crossed her arms.

Mephiles looked at her, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "There's a flaw in your plan, Michelle. Sonic is a hedgehog, and you are a human. What are you going to do about that?"

Michelle's face brightened. "That's where you can help! Can you turn me into a hedgehog, Mephiles? Please?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Oh, you just have to! My heart will break if you don't!"

Mephiles looked indignant. Who was this mortal to practically demand that he comply with her wishes? He was a god. He didn't take orders from others, especially not bratty human girls. He knew what he would do to her for this—kill her. He held up his hand, and it began to glow with blue energy. He grinned at the image he held in his mind—Michelle suddenly bursting into flame. She didn't like the look on Mephiles' face and squirmed nervously on the fountain's ledge.

Then he had a better idea and lowered his hand. "Sure, Michelle, I will grant your desire. I'll turn you into a hedgehog."

Michelle smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." He raised one hand and shot a blue beam of light at Michelle, and she felt herself get smaller and smaller. In fact, she felt too small. Mephiles towered over her. She looked down and noticed that she was standing on four feet instead of two. This was not right. She began to feel uneasy.

"Why don't you take a look at yourself?" Mephiles pointed to the pool of water at the base of the fountain.

Michelle turned around carefully so as not to tumble off her perch and leaned forward, peering into the water. She whirled around to face Mephiles, full of shock and anger. He had not turned her into an anthropomorphic hedgehog like Sonic. She was a real hedgehog. She tried to yell at him, but all that came out was a series of huffs and snorts. Mephiles threw his head back and laughed. "What's that? I can't understand you!" He bent down on his knees so that he was eye to eye with Michelle. "I simply gave you what you asked for. Next time you should be more specific. It's what you deserved after all. You have no right to order me around, human! You'd better get used to your new form, because you're going to be spending the rest of your life digging around in the dirt for grubs and crickets!" With another laugh, he walked away.


End file.
